Gamer story (Multi-crossover)
by Writer with no skill
Summary: So what happens if you let a drunk fifteen year old write a gamer fanfiction? This. Current world: Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru
1. Chapter 1

**Now anyone who knows me will know that since I first began reading them I've wanted to make my own take on the gamer style stories but I was always nervous about how to go about it. I was always caught between sticking to the original formula or to try and make my own kind of style on it.**

* * *

 **The void**

If you had told me that one day I would wake up and my life would be a video game I would've probably laughed in your face.

But as it appears I seem to be wrong.

'How?', you might ask.

Well simple.

 **[Hello, and welcome (Insert name here). You have been given the abilities of (The gamer).]**

'Why the fuck does it say (insert name here.)?'

I stared at the box for a good couple of minutes trying to remember how I got here.

* * *

 **5 Minutes ago**

 _I was sprinting to school as in a mad panic, the holidays were over and I had done the unthinkable._

 _I had actually done all the homework I was set._

 _I had completed something my dad never accomplished._

 _Blinded by my pride I forgot one important thing: Set the alarm._

 _So now I had 5 minutes to get to school, now that may sound like plenty of time but I was carrying THREE FUCKING BAGS! They weren't light either._

 _So I was weighed down, half awake and panicking. The perfect recipe for disaster and so disaster did strike._

 _I didn't see the car until I realised that I was lying in the gutter coughing up blood._

 _The world began turning black, I could feel my ribs grind together from my shallow breaths, the blood trickling out of my cracked skull_ _._

 _I could faintly hear someone telling me to stay awake and..._

 _And then the world faded away._

* * *

 **Back to the present**

'Holy shit I am dead aren't I?'

I would've panicked except for one thing. I couldn't feel anything.

Not emotions I mean physically, I had no body.

I began scanning where I was but there was nothing but the box. The box had a new section below it.

 **[Press continue to move along]**

Real funny. How do you press continue with no hands?

Then a new third line appeared underneath it.

 **[Boxes can be controlled via thought, physical interaction or verbal communication. The current setting is (Thought).]**

'Well that sure is convenient. Alright lets continue on.'

 **[(The Gamer) Ability grants you, the actual gamer, to access powers that allow you to act like a game protaganist. The ability gives you access to current 4 abilities.]**

 **(Gamers Mind): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and lessers the users emotional capability.**

 **(Gamers Body): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **(Fiction Adaption): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Abilities gained from fictional universes are not all unlocked at once but rather a unlocked once certain conditions are met (Stats, emotions, growth etc.)**

 **(Observe): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information.**

 **[Press continue to move along]**

'Continue'

 **[Please choose your class.]**

 **[Archer]: Master of Range. gets bonuses to stealth perception. Gives unique skill (Watchful eye) which slows down their perception of time. Gives high agility and perception whilst lowering strength and constitution.**

 **[Berserker]: Master of Madness. Gives unique skill(Blood lust) which increases physical stats whilst reducing mental stats. Gives high dexterity and constitution whilst giving low intelligence and wisdom**

 **[Wizard]: Master of Magic. Gives unique skill (Mystic eyes) allows magic spells to be mastered and enhances there power by 1 rank. Gives high wisdom, intelligence and magic whilst giving incredibly low physical stats and charisma.**

 **[Knight]: Master of Melee. Gives the unique skill (Knight of honour) which allows weapon mastery skills to level at a faster pace. Gives high Strength, dexterity and wisdom whilst giving low magic, intelligence and charisma.**

 **[Ruler]: Master of Men. leader of groups and tactician. Gives** **the unique skill (Lead by example) which, when in a leadership position, gains high damage resistance and better strength. Gives high charisma, wisdom and intelligence whilst giving low strength, constitution and dexterity.**

 **[Jack-of-all-trades]:Master of None. Whilst giving no bonuses to particular stats it does instead offer above average stats. Gives unique skill (Adequate solution) which whilst skills level up faster they can never reach the same level as power as with the other classes.**

'What? Why do I have to pick a class?' I thought staring at the list in front of me. 'Wait if it responds to thought maybe I can question it?'

As soon as the thought when through my head a new box appeared over the class screen

 **[Classes are used to choose how the Gamer will evolve their way of acting. Classes are permanent but can evolve into combination or master versions.]**

Well which one do I pick?

I mean if I wanted to play like a mage I would pick a wizard but I never was one to play as a magic using character unless it was the only decent DPS.

Knight looks useful but I don't exactly like the idea of rushing in and stabbing stuff.

Berserker... I don't think being insane will help me in a fight. I need my wits about me.

Archer would work quite well, I always played ranged characters when I had a chance but I don't think I have the patience to be accurate.

Ruler. Acting as a leader? No, that was more my brothers thing. I was never good with words so I guess I'm stuck with one option.

Jack-Of-All-Trades. What was the saying? Wasn't it something like: "Jack of all trades, master of none. Sometimes better than a master of one."

Well I guess I know which one I'm gonna pick.

 **[Class conformation: You have picked Jack Of All Trades. Is this the class you would like to pick?]**

 **Yes/No**

'Yes'

 **[You have now chosen your class. Please create your avatar.]**

I could feel my non-existent eyebrows furrow at the sight of that before a selection of sliders appeared in front of me with a floating version of my body only in its boxers.

 **[Due to damages done to your previous physical avatar we've created a recreation of it and decided we would allow you to edit it to your own choices.]**

'Who is we?' I thought in the back of my mind before dismissing the box and flick through the sliders. There were some about height, weight, muscle mass, hair style, eye colour and sex appeal?

Experimentally I began increasing it whilst trying to see how it'd effect my body. A few increases later I began to notice what it was doing. There was a rather sizable bulge in the boxers. I stopped moving the slider and debated on whether or not to keep it before deciding 'Fuck it'.

I eventually began changing little features. You know the obvious stuff like getting rid of a few facial scars, cleaning up my appearance and fixing my vision.

By the time I was finished my body had little changed apart from a few missing scars, a tattoo and the sex appeal slider.

I was always compared to my brother and I would have to agree with them. I had the same mismatched eyes, hair, hell even the skin colour. The only differences between us were our bodies. See my brother was short and kinda buff with a weirdly mature face whilst I... Well I looked like a girl. I lost count of how many people made the mistake.

 **[Are you done?]**

'Yes'

 **[Now pick where your first skills will come from.]**

What followed were a list of games, books and anime I had heard of before. I eventually decided on the one I would pick.

 **[You have chosen (Nasuverse), are you sure of your choice?]**

'Yes'

 **[You have earned skill 'Reinforcement']**

 **[You Have earned skill 'Magic resistance']**

 **[You have earned skill '** **Gradation Air']**

 **[You have earned skill 'Spirit Form']**

A new box appeared. This time in a different font.

 **[Final choice. Pick a number.]**

'Pick a number?'

 **A new box opened.**

 **[No help on this one. It's up to you.]**

'I pick...'

* * *

 **Well lads, pick a fucking number**


	2. Chapter 2

**So lads I see a few of you picked a number. What do the numbers mean? Well read on and you'll see.**

* * *

'...Seven'

 **[Are you sure this is the number you want?]**

 **'Yes'**

 **[Beginning transport. Enjoy your new world.]**

'Oh fuckberries.' Was my last thought before my soul slammed into my body and I was dragged into the darkness.

* * *

 **Unknown Time Later**

I woke up for the third time this day, my breathing heavy as my new lungs started working. I began scanning my body to check whether or not I had gotten any damage and whether or not it is the same. Aside from a few bruises on my arms and back I was fairly fine. Eventually I noticed a health bar in the top right of my vision alongside a mana bar, each one having little numbers in it.

Before I began checking my surroundings another box appeared.

 **[Hello and welcome to Eostia, You have several new items in your inventory as well as a few quests. If you wish to open the menu just use the term menu. It will display all current options.]**

 **'Open Menu'**

 **[Status]***

 **[Inventory]***

 **[Quests]***

 **/[Relationships]\**

 **/[Trading system]\**

Immediately three options were highlighted with the last two remaining greyed out.

'Open status'

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [New Gamer]

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Money:** 0

 **Level:** 1 (0/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **HP:** 120/120 (Regen 1 HP per minute)

 **MP:** 100/100 (Regen 1 HP per minute)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 12

 **CON:** 12

 **DEX:** 10

 **CHA:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **INT:** 12

 **MAG:** 10

 **LUK:** 15

 **Available points:** 0

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown 30 days, 6 hours, 57 minutes remaining.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used.** **Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP)** **Base cost: 10 MP per 30 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance. 1%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 1/25 (0/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from] (Active): Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -10% chance of being spotted. 10% sound reduction.**

'Wait, why does spirit form cost nothing?' I ask myself mentally, greatly confused by it. A new box appeared answering my question.

 **[Whilst spirit form costs no MP it does deactivate HP/MP regeneration as well as disable offensive skills.]**

'I guess that makes sense. I mean you can't just punch people in the face as a ghost can you?' I try to reason before closing the status menu and opening up my inventory.

 **Inventory**

 **[You have received 'Leather Armour (Legs)']**

 **[You have received 'Leather Armour (Chest)']**

 **[You have received 'Leather Armour (Feet)']**

 **[You have received 'Iron greatsword']**

Great so I have some basic early level gear.

 **Currently Equipped:**

 **[Boxers]: Cheap underwear, effective but not the best thing to wear on its own. Durability 19/20.**

I look down and realise I am just sitting here in my boxers. Well it was all I was wearing when I designed the body.

 **Storage:**

 **[Leather Armour (Chest)]: A leather chest piece with short sleeves. Basic equipment for a low level adventurer, gives +5% damage resistnace. Durability: 20/20.**

 **[Leather Armour (Legs)]: A pair of leather leggings, not the best armour around but decent enough for a low level adventurer, gives +5% damage resistance. Durability: 20/20**

 **[Leather Armour (Feet)]: A pair of leather boots, good grip and fairly well designed. Gives +5% damage resistance. Durability: 20/20**

'Well 15% Damage resistance would be useful, plus I need some clothes, so I guess I'll take it.' I think to myself before equipping them.

I look the armour, if you could call it that. The boots were a dark brown with the leggings almosts being leather jeans and the chest piece effectively looking like a collared t-shirt.

 **[Set bonus 3/5]: You are given a plus a plus five on all leather items.**

I checked and the overall durability of my armour was increased to 25. I wonder what happens if I get the rest.

 **[Iron Greatsword]: A 54 inch long sword, good quality and rather useful for low level adventurers. Damage: +5 Slashing, +5 Piercing. Durability: 45/60.**

'Hey this ones been used. I want a refund.' I think to myself before equipping it. I felt the weight of the blade on my back as well as a bandolier wrapping round my right shoulder to my left hip.

I finally left the inventory screen and went to the final one.

'Open Quests.'

 **Current Quests:**

 **[Where is he?]: Your own personal quest. It's been years since your brother disappeared and you're gonna find him. Time: Unlimited. Rewards: Your brother, ?, ?, ?**

 **[Where am I?]: You've woken up in a new world only knowing its name, 'Eostia'. Find a safe place to call home and get a job. Time: 3 Days. Rewards: Resting Point, New skill book, 100 Skill EXP. 100 Level EXP**

 **[Tutorial]: Get a rundown of how the gamer system works and check all the screens. Would you like to turn in this quest? Rewards: 250 Level EXP, 250 money, Leather gloves**

'What the hell is a personal quest?' I ask myself, staring at the quest.

 **[Personal Quests tailor suited to each individual gamers 'Quest' before they became one. Be it achieving a role or getting revenge it will be a quest.]**

'So I have a time limit on some quests but on others I don't. Also I can wait to turn in a quest, I guess that can be useful for an EXP boost in a bad battle.' I thought whilst I turned in the Tutorial quest.

 **[You have levelled up. You have skill points to spend in the status screen.]**

 **[You have levelled up. You have skill points to spend in the status screen.]**

 **[You have received 'Leather Armour (Gloves)'. Head to inventory to equip.]**

I quickly jumped back to the status menu in order to check what I had to use.

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [New Gamer]

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Money:** 0

 **Level:** 3 (0/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **HP:** 160/160(Regen 1 HP per minute)

 **MP:** 140/140 (Regen 1 HP per minute)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 12

 **CON:** 12

 **DEX:** 10

 **CHA:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **INT:** 12

 **MAG:** 10

 **LUK:** 15

 **Available points:** 10

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown 30 days, 6 hours, 57 minutes remaining.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used.** **Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP)** **Base cost: 10 MP per 30 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance. 1%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 1/25 (0/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from] (Active): Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -10% chance of being spotted. 10% sound reduction.**

'So level EXP just increases my character level and for every level I get I get a +20 in HP and MP.' I learnt. I put my extra points into making all my 10 stats 12 and increasing my luck with the last two points to seventeen.

"Alright since we're done with inventory and skill points I may as well start walking to the closest town." I murmur out, finally walking out the crater where I woke up and into the endless green in front of me before one thought made me stop.

'Wait, where is the nearest town?'

* * *

 **Two days later**

I was still walking, I hadn't had to sleep, eat or drink in the past two days. I wasn't sure whether it was the system that was doing so or it was just the new body but either way I was getting pretty bored of walking.

Oh and in the process of doing this I had increased my dexterity by climbing some trees to try and see any signs of life. Eventually I spotted a smoke signal and began walking towards it which brings you up to date.

The village was within only a few minutes away but even from where I was standing I could tell that something was wrong with it. My suspicions were proven the second I set foot into the village.

Corpses littered the streets, men and boys, but there was no sight of anyone women or anyone alive. Most of the houses were burnt out with the few that weren't looked about ready to collapse. I could feel tears almost well up into my eyes at the sight of the dead. I didn't know anyone but I could see how they died just from the way there bodies were laid out.

It was a massacre.

Bodies were crushed under the steps of the attacking force, their armour practically cut to ribbons.

Few of the bodies had armour but all of them carried weaponry. They must have tried to fight off there attackers but were overwhelmed. From the lack of female bodies that means 1 of two things could've happened. Either:

A) The men stayed behind whilst the women evacuated, they died buying time for the escape or

B) They were taken, maybe there being sold into slaver or...

I shuddered at the thought of what may be happening to them before scavenging what I could from the town.

Look I know about how it is wrong to steal from the dead but currently I got nothing and I'm soon gonna fail my first quest. I had just over a day to get it done and If I didn't I would need everything I could use to make up for the failure.

I first scavenged all the weaponry I could and well...

 **[You have picked up: 1 steel greatsword, 3 iron greatswords, 2 iron broadswords, 29 iron short swords, 2 iron daggers, 1 iron kiteshield and one leather buckler.]**

Well that's a fuckload of weaponry.

Then I took food and supplies and the occasional bit of money and jewels.

Finally I came up to the what looked like the village hall. The place looked fortified but the door came down only after a few strikes.

It was clean in hear, as though it was spared the atrocities of the rest of the town. The supplies inside were plentiful with a few clean weapons and one thing I was glad to have.

 **[You have picked up 'Leather Armour (Head)']**

The reason I was happy? It looked like a pirate hat.

I donned it immediately, granting the final set bonus of the leather armour.

 **[Set Bonus (Leather Armour) 5/5: +5 Durability and +10% movement speed.]**

Finally I came across something I needed desperately. A map

 **[You have acquired a map. Map function has been added to menu.]**

I opened my menu and checked out the map. What surprised me is that it had all the details on the map but a few that were new. From what I could tell the map had an auto mapping function that marked areas where I had travelled to.

My current position was in a the town of 'Heavenspire' and the nearest settlement was just a few hours away and was called 'Outlook'.

So I may just get my quest done after all.

With my business in this town down I began walking to my new location. Who new what was waiting for me on the horizon.

* * *

 **So I feel like I did ok. So shortly after I wrote the last chapter I realised I didn't put the parameter of the 'Pick a number' question so people did stuff like 44 so I just went for the first digit on the number and well 7 ended up winning so...**

 **I did actually make a list before hand which went:**

 **1\. Fable**

 **2\. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

 **3\. Devil May Cry (Original not reboot)**

 **4\. Mass effect**

 **5\. Highschool DxD**

 **6\. Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **7.** **Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**

 **8\. RWBY**

 **9\. Akame Ga Kill!**

 **10\. Fallout: New Vegas**

 **So I guess your stuck with number seven for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I managed to do two chapters in the span of about 12 hours so I felt pretty well and kept working on this one.**

 **oneoddtodd: Thanks mate**

 **zecran: Well that is my plan for a later date but I hope you enjoy this story for now.**

* * *

 **8** **Hours** **later**

I was still walking along the path to Outlook, leaving a trail of drying blood behind me.

Where did the blood come from?, Well the pile of bandit corpses who tried to rob me will clue you into that. They were small scale with nothing of any worth aside from a golden necklace. It did get pretty messy so for now I was covered in a dripping mess and I had gained to levels with some small stat increases.

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [New Gamer] - Plus 25% skill EXP earned from quests (Disabled after reaching Level 10)

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Level:** 5 (42/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **HP:** 200/120 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **MP:** 180/100 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 15

 **CON:** 12

 **DEX:** 17

 **WIS:** 15

 **INT:** 12

 **MAG:** 12

 **LUK:** 17

 **Available points:** 10

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown 27 days, 15 hours, 47 minutes remaining.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 4/100 (0.1/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used. Level 5/100 (2/100% EXP) Base cost: 10 MP per 30 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 2/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance: 2%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 3/25 (41/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from]** **(Active)** : **Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 2/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -15% chance of being spotted. 15% sound reduction.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive): Gives you heightened senses in order to alert you when someone is going to attack you. Range: 7.5 Meters. Level 2/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Healing factor] (Passive): Your body is getting used to recovering from damage without outside help. Increase rate of health regeneration. Current increase: +50%. Level 1/1000 (50/100% EXP)**

 **[Blade Mastery] (Passive): You are getting more familiar with the use of bladed weaponry. Gives: +1% Damage with blades, +2% striking speed, +5% chance of critical. Level 3/100 (35/100% EXP)**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive): You are one scary person. Increases the chance of intimidating actions to inflict 'Terror' to opponents. Gives 5% increase of chance. Level 2/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Cure] (Active): A healing spell that cures status effects. Heals 10 HP for 5 MP. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP)**

* * *

 **2 Hours earlier**

 _I had been making using_ **[Gradiation air]** _whilst walking, leveling it up by creating copies of some daggers I picked up before hand. My plan was to keep making daggers till I maxed it out and gained a new ability or mastered it._

 _I was about half way to outlook, at least that's what the map told me, and I couldn't help but feel that someone was about to strike at me any second._

 _Suddenly a screen appeared in front of me. Alerting me to that I had gotten a new skill._ **[Detect Bloodlust]** _, It was a sort of... crappy version of spidey sense. As soon as I closed the box I felt a sudden cold breeze strike me so I began scanning the area around me._

 _My new skill was telling me someone was nearby but there was no indication of where or of how screwed I was._

 _It seems my attacker realised I was aware of his presence and attacked._

 _All I heard was a the sound of something flying through the air, I turned to the sound only to catch an arrow to the shoulder_

 **[-35 HP]**

 _"SUNUVA BITCH!" Was my obvious response, that shit doesn't tickle you know._

 _I finished turning to the source of the arrow and saw a man, his hair grey from age and his uniform a dirty mess. He went to grab another arrow, I rushed at him._

 _There was barely 5 meters between us, he had just been really fucking stealthy. he had his arrow ready to fire, I had my blade drawn. Before he could fire I sliced through his bow, severing his right arm._

 **'[Observe]'**

 **Bandit**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 50/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **This person is [Bleeding] and is taking periodic damage (-1 HP/ Second)**

 _I had done a fair amount of damage with the attack, he was disarmed and..._

 _I made a pun..._

 _I ignored the urge to face palm and continued charging at my opponent. He was woefully under-prepared and probably hoped I would be in too much pain from the arrow to attack. Good thing the pain only lasted for a few seconds._

 _That was something I learnt whilst walking as, whilst using_ **[Gradiation Air]** _, I began fiddling with one of my daggers and ended up slicing my hand open. The thing was I only felt the initial pain then nothing else and then whilst I began healing due to my regenerating health I saw that the flesh on my hand just kind off pulled itself back together._

 _Anyway I turned back to the man, he was crying out in pain on his knees clutching the stump of his right arm._

 _I raised my sword again and swung straight down, lodging my sword into his head and killing him on the spot, his blood splattered onto my clothes_

 _"That was too easy." I mutter too myself, the guy was the same level and he must have had experience in this line of work so how did I win?_

 _I shook my head, I had more important things to focus on, Like the fact that_ **[Detect Bloodlust]** _Was still going off._

 _It made no sense the guy was dead and I couldn't see anyone else..._

 **[New Quest]**

 **[Survive the Ambush]: You are surrounded by armed bastards (Bandits), Fight to save your own life**

 **Completion Conditions: Survive 5 minutes, Kill the bandits (Optional),**

 **Failure Conditions: Death, Retreat.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Success: 100 Level EXP, 100 Skill EXP, Skill Book, (Complete Optional objective) Golden Necklace.**

 **Failure: Death**

 _Shit._

 _As soon as the quest came up I saw a timer appear underneath my health. It started counting down._

 _I tore the arrow out of my shoulder, it was starting to make my arm ache, and kept my sword ready. They had to be nearby, my range was only five meters._

 _They came out, 4 men garbed in similar gear to the man lying dead behind me. This time they were carrying various swords, all in states of disrepair._

 _The leader of the bunch (I assumed so he was carrying the most unique shaped sword and was the only one with some form of armour) looked at the body behind me first. A quiet 'Damn' left his lips before he came to look at me. A look of confidence and rage marred his face._

 _I point behind me with my thumb, gesturing it towards his dead friend and ask. "Was he one of yours?"_

 _The man seems to get angrier at my disrespect to his comrade, as he grips the handle of his sword with such force that it begins to creak._

 _"Yes, he was." He growls out, his voice sounding as though someone had been force feeding him gravel since the day he was born._

 **'[Observe]'**

 **Bandit Leader**

 **Level: 7**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **[Observe has gained a level]**

 **[You are out of MP]**

 _Bollocks, I should've kept track of that. I can't use reinforcement. I could go use_ **[Spirit Form]** _but that isn't exactly the most effective skill right now._

 _The rest of the bandits stood by their leader, as if waiting for me to attack first._

 _'Alright, no magic, one sword and I'm down to...' I check the bar at the top of my vision. '...125 Health. I'm so fucked.' Panic began to seep into me, I wasn't going to survive but..._

 **[Gamers Mind has activated]**

 _The panic suddenly fled in a hurry, I was ready now. No emotions to hold me back and death being almost guaranteed. Might be a bit fun._

 _I kicked off at the bandits, aiming to take down some of the weaker ones. The two on the left swung down at me, I ducked under the furthest to the left and impaled him on my sword, tackling him to the ground and left the sword up to the hilt inside of him._

 _He wasn't dead but rather just stuck, I went to grab his sword but the boot of the other Impacted with the side of my head knocking me over and dazing me for a second._

 **[-20 HP]**

 _The rest of the group suddenly jumped into the fight leaving me unarmed and out numbered._

 _All I could do was dodge, I didn't have time to open my inventory and pull out another weapon._

 _The leader swung high, I ducked under his strike and launched myself at him. The impact of my body slamming into his knocked him down and my own causing some more pain._

 _"EEP!" The bandit squeaked out, his balls crushed under my boot. Before he could react I sank my teeth into his throat, tearing it out._

 **[Bandit Leader is bleeding for 5 HP per second]**

 _His health plummeted, he was dead before his men could attack me again._

 **[You have inflicted terror]**

 **[New skill unlocked: Intimidate]**

 _"Holy hell!" "What the fuck?" "HOLY SHIT!" The last three members of the bandits were freaking out, they had stopped there attack and were backing away. I guess to them I must have been a bit...Scary._

 _I could feel the blood pouring out of my mouth before I spat out the remains of the former bandit leaders throat._

 _I grabbed the bandit leaders sword, A T-shaped claymore sword, and rose up._

 **[You have acquired Unique Weapon: The Executioner]**

 _"So..." I begin, my voice quiet and unnerving. "who's next?"_

 _The rest of the bandits remained rooted to the spot, the one impaled to the floor was stuck there quite literally. I calmly walked towards them and they snapped out of whatever stupor they were in and charged again._

 _The closest one, wielding a short sword, swung at me. I parried his strike which left him wide open and swung at his neck sending his head flying from his body. His blood sprayed out of his neck like a fountain covering me and the surrounding area with blood._

 _My sword slammed into the ground, before I could swing it again I felt as though I had been stabbed three times._

 **[-45 HP]**

 _'What the fuck?' Was my thought when I looked down, three knives were sticking out of my gut._

 _I looked back up at the bandits, one of them was carrying two daggers in his hand and had several... empty pouches._

 _'Shit I didn't check for throwables.' I mentally berated myself before grabbing lifting my sword and swinging low, taking the legs of the closest on whilst the one with daggers got right into my range and stabbed me with one of his daggers_

 **[-30 HP]**

 _It hurt like hell, I was beginning to look like a human pin cushion._

 _I grabbed the mans wrist, I wasn't strong enough to pull him closer but just enough to drag myself at him, Tearing one of the knives out of my body I lunged at him. He had no armour to protect his vitals so aiming between his ribs and stabbing him in the heart was a sinch._

 _Both of us impacted against the ground, he was dead but I didn't stop stabbing. By the time I was done it would be impossible to tell who he was without DNA evidence._

 _Finally the box appeared in front of me_

 **[Survive the ambush completed]**

 **[You have earned 100 Skill EXP]**

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **[You have received skill bock (Cure)]**

 **[You have received Golden Necklace]**

 _I don't know how long I just lied there reading my rewards. I was vaguely aware of some of my skills leveling up and I could tell some of my stats gained some points but other than that I just didn't care. I was lying in a pool of blood formed by SIX men, SIX. I never thought about ever being able to kill even one man but today I killed six._

 _Eventually I pealed myself of the ground and grabbed my new sword. 'The Executioner' seemed like a really weird name but I guess it will grow on me._

* * *

 **Back to the present**

I finally arrived at the town. It seemed to be in good condition, several guards could been seen patrolling around the perimeter. They were fairly well equipped with steel short swords and large steel shields. The outfits for the female guards though were fairly... promiscuous. They left the abdomen wide open and had a gap in the armour around the top of the breasts. There legs were almost completely exposed aside from some steel boots and knee pads. Honestly it didn't look to be the most effective thing.

The male guards on the other hand looked like walking metal bastards. They were completely covered in armour with little skin showing except for the face.

I just walked closer until I was stopped by one of the guards at the entrance.

"Halt. Drop your weapons, hands behind your head." The guard ordered, he looked prepared to attack so I complied.

The guard called another one over then the two of them took me to the cells.

'Why is my luck so shit? I mean it's my highest stat.'

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **Where Am I?: You've arrived at the town of Outlook and have been given a place to stay for the night.**

 **Would** **you like to turn in the quest?**

 **'** Fuck it, yes.' I mumbled mentally, I was being walked through the streets to the Jail cells for no good reason.

 **[You have received: Skill book (Holy Magic)]**

 **[Would you like to use your Skill Book?]**

'Yes'

 **[You have received ability: (Holy Fire)]**

 **[You have received ability: (Holy Aura)]**

By the time I finished dealing with the skills we had arrived.

"So why am I here anyway?"

"Shut it. Someone will be by in a bit to question you." One of the guards asnwered before shoving me into the room.

Jesus christ who pissed in his cornflakes?

I looked the around the place I would be staying at for the night. There were no windows, no beds, no nothing. Just a stone brick floor on which I would rest my head.

Realising that this would be my only chance to sleep for a while I curled up on the floor and began drifting off.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by a bucket of cold water being dunked on me, I began sputtering and coughing, water had flooded down my throat. I could hear a few men laughing at me,

When I finally stopped coughing I stood up and glared at the men who did it. There were three of them, not members of the town guard but the were still carrying weapons. Mercenaries maybe.

The one in the front holding the bucket was wearing some form of open green vest which left his chest and arms uncovered. He had short brown hair and tan skin.

Behind wear two men wearing leather armour similar to mine but larger.

The puddle formed beneath me had turned a sickly brown colour. It was helpful I guess to be woken up that way because now I felt cleaner.

Finally the man in front dropped the bucket and opened the cell doors. He gestured with his hands for me to follow him. I fell in line and followed him, this time when I was being led through the town there were a lot less eyes on me.

"You know kid, you stirred up quite a bit of drama with you showing up here." One of the other men walking with us stated out of the blue.

"How did I?" I ask quietly, still not 100% awake.

"Well you showed up covered in blood which doesn't exactly make you look innocent." The same man pointed out. "Plus your carrying a rather renowned sword."

"What?"

"Some local bandits started harassing the town, they cut of supply lines and whilst they never directly attacked they did take anyone who went out into the field and killed them." The other man answered this time.

I moved my hands back to touch the sword, it was very lightweight for its size.

"How were they a problem? there were only six of them." I point out.

"Really? The reports we got were that there were up to twenty of them." This time the leader of the group answers.

"There was an archer, two guys with greatswords, a guy with daggers, a guy with a mace and the leader had this sword." I tell them about my encounter.

Eventually we arrived at our destination, some tents set up in the middle of a park in town. Flying flags with the same symbol that these men had on their clothes.

The head of a black dog.

The symbol looked familiar so I turned to the man to my right and asked. "Who are you people?"

And his answer told me everything I needed to know about what was going on.

"We are the Kuroinu Mercenary force but most people just call us the black dogs."

'I am so fucked.'

* * *

 **So our protagonist knows where he is now, and he's made his first kills in the new world.**

 **What do you think the mercenaries want him for and how do you think the stories going to play out.**

 **PM by the way if you have any suggestions on where our protagonist should end up.**

 **Anyway lets finish this chapter off. Please tell me if I did anything really bad because it is the only way I will learn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am effectively writing chapters over the course of one or one and a bit days as I have been itching to write one of these stories for about, *Holds up his hand and counts on his fingers* Five years.**

 **Linkonpark100: Sometimes villains end up being likable characters but yes this guy will be the hero in this story at least.**

 **Outerjay: Great, you are fucking psychic. (Just kidding)**

 **oneoddtodd: Thanks mate.**

 **Anyways lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

'Kuroinu Mercenary force. I remember them, they were in that hentai were they made a country were all the women were slaves or something like that weren't they?' I was panicking inside, this group was one of the strongest forces in this world. They would be on the front lines fighting back the monsters of the dark queen, so what the fuck are they doing here?

Trying my hardest to hide my inner panic I was lead inside the compound by...

I didn't know this assholes name, I tried to remember who he was because I remember him being in one of the episodes.

"Hey." I call drawing the mans attention. "Whats your name?"

"Names Hicks kid, you?" Hicks answers fairly politely for a merc.

"Vergil." I answer back, it would be impolite otherwise. As much as I disliked this group I couldn't really show that in their current home.

"Well kid, your lucky the boss wanted to see you. Otherwise you might have been in that cell for a bit longer before they figured out why you were here." He points out, this time having some stupid grin on his face

"Couldn't I just explain."

"Wouldn't believe you kid. Everyone lies when there afraid, especially kids."

"Yeah well I'm not a kid." I point out angrily, I didn't care about being a kid half the time because usually they just called me it but didn't think of me as one.

"Wow, hit a nerve haven't I." He grins sheepishly this time, scratching the back of his head before apologising. We went straight to the main tent where his boss was. Vault, the leader of the black dogs and (Hopefully) soon to be dead man. "The boss wants to speak to you in private so just go straight in."

I entered the tent, there was barely anything inside apart from a desk and a some chairs.

Vault sat at behind the desk, his sword mounted on the desk in front of him but he was still dressed as he was in the anime.

He looked up at me with his normal facial expression. A fucking smirk. He gestures for me to be seated but I remain standing, seeing that I wasn't going to budge he decided to move along.

"So, I heard from the grape vine that you were the one who dealt with the bandits." He states, he doesn't question me he just says that.

"Yes." I answer him, uncaring of whether or not I appear rude.

"Well, you saved me a bit of time lad." He says before pulling out a sack and throwing it at me. I check inside and it was full of gold coins. He must have seen my confusion as he answers my unasked question. "When I arrived they asked me to deal with it. I was just going to send out some men but seeing as you saved me some time you may as well get some of the payment."

"Some?" I question, I killed them but I only get *some* of the payment

"Call it a finders fee." He says cockily. He knows I can't do anything without his man outside hearing.

"Is that all?"

"No. I'm sure your familiar with our group aren't you?" He asks

"Yes and No." I answer truthfully, I was aware of them but not familiar.

"How so?" He looks genuinely confused. I remember something about how mercenaries were more well known in this world than the soldiers just to the sheer numbers and Kuroinu was one of, if not, the largest mercenary group.

"Yes as in I recognise your symbol. No as in I haven't heard anything about you before." Half truths were the most effective in this scenario. I was never great at lying...

 **[New skill unlocked: Deception]**

 **[Deception] (Passive): Increases the effectiveness of deception attempts, the better the lie the better the bonus will be. Level 1/100 (40/100% EXP)**

Huh, so I get a skill for trying to lie.

 **[Deception attempt: Successful]**

So it also lets me know when it worked. Marvellous.

"Well kid, sit back and listen and I'll fill you in on our little mercenary group." He says whilst leaning back on his chair. "I founded the group a few years back, we were smaller than we were now. I started it because of the war between the Goddess celestine and the Dark Queen Olga. See what was happening was that soldiers themselves weren't enough to hold back the demons of the dark queen so mercenaries were hired en masse. I was always a mercenary but I realised something, the leaders of the groups got the most money whilst the foot soldiers got barely anything. So the 'Kuroinu Mercenary Force' was founded." He pauses for a break, taking a drink from a flask he pulls out from one of the pouches on his belt before continuing.

"We took every job we could though we always prioritised high paying ones. Eventually we got tasked with clearing out a demon settlement not to far away from where you and I currently sit. 100 men, myself a part of this group, versus over 1000 demons. Needless to say we won but that job rose our little group into legendary status. People signed up just to get a chance to make a name for themselves. We built up one of the largest groups in the world and right now some of our members are some of the best known people in the country, myself included." He says, beaming with pride before moving on.

"Right now we are heading out to the front lines, we're being paid quite a lot for our work and so we've been picking up members on the way there. Seeing as your armed and you must have some combat experience I would like to ask you a question. Would you like to join us 'Black Dogs'?" He finishes off. So he wanted to recruit able bodied people on the way.

I thought it over.

One on hand I would be earning some experience, making money, helping people and I would be near Vault so it would be easier to kill him when the time came but...

I would be stuck with these people and I didn't want to be here any longer.

Eventually I came to my choice.

"I would be proud to join the ranks of your group." I say, trying my hardest to get those words out without sounding suspicious. Vault didn't seem to care and instead shook my hand.

"Well its always good to have new members." He starts. "We're going to be in this town for a few more days before we head off to Heavenspire."

"Well sorry to put a pin in that but Heavenspire is gone." I point out.

"Shit." He quietly mutters. "You sure?"

"I walked through it on my way here. Nothing left but corpses." I answer, Vault seems to pause for thought before finally speaking.

"Were there any dead women?" He questions, suddenly dead serious.

"No." I answer with the same tone.

"Good." He answers, grinning suddenly.

"Hows that good?" I suddenly asked, I had trouble hiding the anger from my tone. He was happy a town was dead?

"Means it was the demons, which means we won't have to travel as far to kill them and that means we get paid sooner." He explains trying to calm me down.

"But you said the front lines." I point out.

"Yeah, Heavenspire was the town closest to the front lines." He responds. "Not too surprising it got attacked, only people who stayed there were soldiers and soldiers families."

"So we're going to head out and fight for how long?"

"Jobs just to go in, kill every demon we see, set up an outpost and hold the ground. We do that we get paid."

"But if we-"

"We just have to set up the outpost, we don't have to remain there. We set it up the soldiers move in and hold it whilst we get paid then we get another job and come back." He answers finally before dismissing me.

I walked outside and a new quest appeared.

 **[I will not be moved]: You've joined the Kuroinu Mercenary Force. Your groups objective is to gain ground on your enemy and shift the way the war is going.**

 **Time limit: 31 Days**

 **Completion Conditions: Kill 1000 Demons (Combined), Establish an outpost, hold out till soldiers arrive and survive.**

 **Failure Conditions: Death, Fail to kill 1000 Demons, Fail to establish an outpost, Fail to hold out till the soldiers arrive.**

 **Optional objectives: Gain intel on demons, fortify the outpost.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Completion: 1000 Level EXP, 1000 Skill EXP, 10,000 Money, Increased reputation with Kuroinu Mercenary Force, Increased reputation with ?, New title.**

 **Do you accept?**

For once I could choose to accept a quest. I still took it immediately, as long as I worked for these mercs I guess jobs would appear as quests.

 **[Quest completed]**

 **[Ghost town stories]: You've alerted the KMF to the attack on Heavenspire and have received new intel on the thought process of captain Vault.**

 **Would you like to turn in the quest?**

'Yes'

 **[You have gained a level]**

 **[Increased reputation with ?, You are now ranked as 'Helpful traveller']**

I opened my status once again checking the new effects on my stats.

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [New Gamer] - Plus 25% skill EXP earned from quests (Disabled after reaching Level 10)

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Level:** 6(45/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **HP:** 240/240 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **MP:** 200/200 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 16

 **CON:** 14

 **DEX:** 17

 **WIS:** 20

 **INT:** 12

 **MAG:** 12

 **LUK:** 20

 **Available points:** 5

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown 26 days, 15 hours, 47 minutes remaining.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 5/100 (25/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used. Level 5/100 (70/100% EXP) Base cost: 10 MP per 30 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance: 2%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 4/25 (20/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from]** **(Active)** : **Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 4/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -15% chance of being spotted. 15% sound reduction.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive): Gives you heightened senses in order to alert you when someone is going to attack you. Range: 7.5 Meters. Level 2/100 (75/100% EXP)**

 **[Healing factor] (Passive): Your body is getting used to recovering from damage without outside help. Increase rate of health regeneration. Current increase: +50%. Level 3/1000 (12.5/100% EXP)**

 **[Blade Mastery] (Passive): You are getting more familiar with the use of bladed weaponry. Gives: +1% Damage with blades, +2% striking speed, +5% chance of critical. Level 4/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive): You are one scary person. Increases the chance of intimidating actions to inflict 'Terror' to opponents. Gives 5% increase of chance. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Cure] (Active): A healing spell that cures status effects. Heals 10 HP for 5 MP. Level 2/100 (25/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Fire] (Active): Flames which have holy element to increase the strength of the attack against demonic entities. Deals 10 Damage for 5MP. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Aura] (Passive): You release an aura of pure holy magic, deters demonic entities away from you. Strength of defence against demonic entities is dependant on the users levels.**

I began to put my skill points into my lower stats, I was a Jack-Of-All-Trades so staying balance was my best bet.

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [New Gamer] - Plus 25% skill EXP earned from quests (Disabled after reaching Level 10)

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Level:** 6(45/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **HP:** 240/240 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **MP:** 200/200 (Regen 1.5 HP per minute)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 16

 **CON:** 14

 **DEX:** 18

 **WIS:** 20

 **INT:** 14

 **MAG:** 14

 **LUK:** 20

 **Available points:** 0

 **Money:** 650

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown 26 days, 15 hours, 47 minutes remaining.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 5/100 (25/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used. Level 5/100 (70/100% EXP) Base cost: 10 MP per 30 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance: 2%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 4/25 (20/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from]** **(Active)** : **Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 4/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -15% chance of being spotted. 15% sound reduction.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive): Gives you heightened senses in order to alert you when someone is going to attack you. Range: 7.5 Meters. Level 2/100 (75/100% EXP)**

 **[Healing factor] (Passive): Your body is getting used to recovering from damage without outside help. Increase rate of health regeneration. Current increase: +50%. Level 3/1000 (12.5/100% EXP)**

 **[Blade Mastery] (Passive): You are getting more familiar with the use of bladed weaponry. Gives: +1% Damage with blades, +2% striking speed, +5% chance of critical. Level 4/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive): You are one scary person. Increases the chance of intimidating actions to inflict 'Terror' to opponents. Gives 5% increase of chance. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Cure] (Active): A healing spell that cures status effects. Heals 10 HP for 5 MP. Level 2/100 (25/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Fire] (Active): Flames which have holy element to increase the strength of the attack against demonic entities. Deals 10 Damage for 5MP. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Level 3/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Aura] (Passive): You release an aura of pure holy magic, deters demonic entities away from you. Strength of defence against demonic entities is dependant on the users levels.**

I realised at this point what was going to happen, we were going off to effectively die but I couldn't help but smile.

You know why?

Because there is no better place to learn ones weaknesses than in combat and seeing as we'll all be going to fight the demons I'll see plenty of it. I will be able to keep notes on Vault so that when the time came I could stand a chance at killing him.

I looked up at the sky one last time, it was early in the morning when they took me out my cell but now they sun stood proudly overhead. It's light raining down upon us. I began looking around seeing the rest of the men pack up their equipment and get ready to head off.

Finally Vault came out of his tent and began assisting in taking it down and handing it over to one of the new guys.

"All right men, today we set off into hell. Lets show these demons that our bark is no where near as bad as our bite!" He yells, kicking everyone into action as we began making out way out of town.

If I didn't know about the man he would become I probably would be proud to fight alongside him but without my knowledge I may not be able to plan ahead to stop him.

I just hope I live long enough to end this bastard.

* * *

 **So I felt particularly lazy when writing this chapter so I feel like it is probably pretty bad, even when compared to my regular quality.**

 **So I have an idea on what to do once this is done but I want to ask you people one question.**

 **Would you prefer it for (When the protagonist entered a new world) To stay until he was finished with the main plot line or would you prefer if he swapped in and out at different segments or are you the middle group who have no preference.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really need to slow down when writing this story because all that happens is that I spend a day writing a chapter then I post it.**

 **Anyway thanks to all you people who followed and/or favourited this story.**

 **Review time:**

 **Linkonpark100: Well that is what I'm going to do with this world. It may change in the future depending on what universe the character ends up in.**

 **Perseus12: Well I don't know why you said wowzers but I'm sure that Vergil will do whats right when it comes down to it.**

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

You know, it's amazing what can happen in a month when you've got no human weaknesses to hold you back.

1 month without rest. Just endless grinding against demons ment things leveled up pretty quickly. The job was done only a few days back and we had ended up travelling back to the capital which brings me to my current position.

Drinking with the men I'm going to have to kill soon.

We had been in the capital for... My eyes drift up to the corner of my vision and I read the time written there. We had been in here for all of four hours and we were already drinking.

Vault had buggered off to get our payment and since we were left with nothing to do half of us went off to drink (Myself included) and the other half went to visit there families.

What annoyed me was despite the fact that we had completed the job I still couldn't turn in the quest but I only had 20 minutes left on it.

 **[I will not be moved]: You've joined the Kuroinu Mercenary Force. Your groups objective is to gain ground on your enemy and shift the way the war is going.**

 **Time limit: 31 Days**

 **Time remaining: 19 Minutes, 45 seconds.**

 **Completion Conditions: Kill 1000 Demons (Combined)(Complete) , Establish an outpost (Complete), hold out till soldiers arrive (Complete) and survive (Complete).**

 **Failure Conditions: Death, Fail to kill 1000 Demons, Fail to establish an outpost, Fail to hold out till the soldiers arrive.**

 **Optional objectives: Gain intel on demons (Complete), fortify the outpost (Complete).**

 **Rewards:**

 **Completion: 1000 Level EXP, 1000 Skill EXP, 10,000 Money, Increased reputation with Kuroinu Mercenary Force, Increased reputation with ?, New title.**

I sat here drinking, anxious of the time but there was no sign of me being able to turn in the damn quest.

"Hey kid, whats with the face?" Hicks says, sitting down next to me. The stench of booze clung to him like a bad habit.

"Just waiting for the boss to get back." I lie quickly.

"What, Worried your not gonna get paid?" He shoots back, grinning like a moron. He's definitely drunk.

"Well..."

"Look kid, the boss is gonna come through that door over there any secon' now." He tries to reassure me. I try to let the stress leave my face but I was having trouble with that.

As the timer got to the five minute mark the doors of the bar flew open from a kick from our resident future antagonist. He looked around the bar seeing his men is various states of drunkenness and nodded his head in approval before looking over at me, the most sober idiot in the room aside from the bartender, and began walking over.

He placed himself down on the sear opposite me, he seemed to gesture at the bartender before a tankard landed on the table. I rose my eyebrows up in surprise as he took a drink and began talking.

"You know kid, I'm surprised you ain't passed out already. Every time a new guy joins and we finish a job they usually end up blowing their first paycheck on booze." He states before downing his mug before another came at him.

"Well sadly I have not been paid yet. It seems like my boss took his sweet time getting the payment." I answer back before taking a swig of my drink. Hicks had generously offered to pay for my drinks if I beat one of the other guys at a drinking contest. Rest assured he was pissed at the outcome but there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Huh. Guess I had that one coming didn't I." He mutters before handing me a bag with my name written on it. "Guessed you would be the only idiot who stayed sober after the job." He answers my unasked question.

"You do that for all your men." I ask.

"No, only the new guys. Usually I use it to pay off their tabs." He answers. I guess most of the new guys really do get shitfaced.

"We got another job?" I ask, I was getting bored of this I wanted to know how long we had left till we finally stormed the dark queens castle.

"We're getting one from the high queen herself." He answers before looking over the bar. "I was going to bring some men to make us seem more reliable but as it looks like my lieutenant is gonna be hungover." He glares at Hicks when he says that. "And my most loyal mage is as well." He gestures over to Kin who was passed out one of the tables a bunch of the others were at. "I might just bring some of the newbies, Increase the morale of you lot."

"So where will we be meeting at?"

"Head to this bar at 12 o'clock tomorrow and we'll set off."

"Alright boss man. Twelve, tomorrow." I say, devoting to memory.

"Hah, thats what I like about you kid. You seem serious when required but you still seem rather casual. Remember your first engagement with the demons?" He says grinning like a moron this times

* * *

 **3 Days after arrival**

 _Camp had finally been set up and the men were resting tonight. We hadn't been attacked in the last couple of days so the men were feeling pretty secure._

 _I sat by the fire in the middle of the camp awaiting the inevitable attack. See when we arrived Vault commandeered his own tent whilst the rest of us morons were lumped together._

 _Something I had noticed was that my writing was illegible to the men. Apparently this worlds way of writing was different to mine and it was just the gamer system translating it._

 _So whilst awaiting the attack Kin had decided to educate me on how to write. He said it was common for tribals to have the same problems I had._

 _Don't know why he assumed I was a tribal, maybe it had something to do with the tattoo I got or maybe my weird appearance but either way he decided to assist in my education._

 _Kin was the groups main mage, he was an expert on dispelling magic barriers and had some skill with healing magic as well as some offense._

 **[Bloodlust detected]**

 _Shit!_

 _I leapt up to my feet, knocking the various note pads on my lap to the floor. Kin was surprised by this and looked sort of pissed._

 _"Hey, mind the notes." He yells out, I spin on my hills and draw my sword._

 _"Kin, the demons are coming. Get everyone up now!"_

 _Kin seems to doubt me for a second before he looks into my eyes and begins to run into the tents, waking up as many people as possible._

 _I took of sprinting towards where the demons where most likely going to attack from. The south where the dark castle was located._

 _It took barely twenty seconds for me to reach them._

 _Fifty of them stood there, half of them orcs and the other half imps. They had no ranged men just morons carrying swords._

 **'[Observe]'**

 **Name: Orc clubber**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Name: Imp Swordsman**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 20/20**

 _The level gap between us wasn't too high, hell the imps were piss weak._

 _I grabbed my sword with my right hand whilst leaving my left arm out stretched._

 **'[Holy Fire]'**

 _A stream of pure white fire burst out my hand incinerating the first line of them. I was pleasantly surprised by the outcome but the flame ended rather quickly. The orcs began charging now, the imps staying behind them to avoid being trampled._

 _They number 40 now, 15 orcs and 25 imps._

 _I began twirling the sword in my hand before slashing at the first orc. He rose his club to block it, it barely stood a chance against the executioner. The wood shattered around the sword and got caught in the orcs neck, his blood pouring onto my blade and dripping down to the handle._

 _The second one rushed in seeing how my sword was stuck in his friends neck. I was not foolish enough to believe the man was dead but I new that he would be soon._

 _He swung straight down, aiming to crush me against ground. I felt myself smirk, he was so slow a sloth could dodge him._

 _Out from behind him an Imp leapt at me, I grabbed his head in my hand and leapt out the way of the orcs strike before throwing him at the ground and stomping his brains into a bloody mush._

 _I felt something long hard and wooden slam into my back and launch me a few good feet._

 **[-35 Health]**

 _"Sunnuva whore." I growl out in pain. I roll to my left, barely dodging the various swords that stab into the ground where I just lay._

 _3 imps stood right in my face._

 **'[Reinforcement]'**

 _My fists now reinforced I began punching the Imps. Each one fell to a strike._

 _My body count now lay at four._

 _The first orc I attacked ran at me again, my sword still in his neck but he was still bleeding on it._

 _I grabbed the handle and twirled around, this time hitting him on the other side of the neck taking his head off._

 _14 orcs, 21 Imps._

 _I was gonna get the shit kicked out of me aren't I?_

 _I was surrounded now. Backup on the way but I was terrified._

 _I shut my eyes and took one deep breath. I could hear the rest of the group run in this direction._

 **[Gamers Mind has activated]**

 _When my eyes opened once again they were changed. The panic held withing them gone, instead all that remained was pure fury._

* * *

"Yeah I remember, I got my ass handed to me didn't I?" I wasn't entirely sure what happened but from what I could remember I killed a few of them and then I woke up at the tent with Kin treating my wounds.

But Vault seemed to frown at my answer his eyes no longer focused on me.

* * *

 **Vaults POV**

 _We were charging towards the demons that Kin had alerted us to. Apparently the rookie charged off to deal with them but I knew he was gonna die. He was nevered_

 _We arrived at the sight off the..._

 _"What the fuck?" One of the men in front of me stopped dead._

 _In front of us lie the bodies of a whole horde and in the middle stood the rookie. Bare chested, bleeding, panting and grinning._

 _He just turned to look at us and laughed before collapsing._

 _"What the fuck?" The same man repeated._

* * *

'How did he end up killing all those demons and not remember a thing?' I pondered. The recruit was useful in battle but that night was weird.

After that night the recruit suddenly got much stronger, he was running faster, hitting harder and using magic.

I knew that having him on my side would prove useful in the long run.

The way he walked and talked held pride.

The look in his silver eye held greed but...

The look in his red eye held wrath.

I couldn't stop the smirk appearing on my face. With this boy my plan would succeed either faster than expected.

He finally rose up from his seat and made his way towards the exit.

* * *

 **So I re-wrote this chapter after I decided that the first version was crap, then the second time.**

 **This is short and I know it is lazy but hopefully the next one will even better.**

 **Oh and I know I have a habit of this but I have a quick question. Well two actually.**

 **1\. Should I write lemons for this story?**

 **2\. What is the general opinions on Genderbending?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its time for drunk writing and/or to increase my ever increasing anxiety about this story** **.**

 **Either way I would like to thank all you wonderful lads and lasses who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Honestly seeing those alerts give me the kick in the arse I need in order to start writing this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100: Thanks for the answer. The situation on the genderbending was for one of the worlds I was gonna send the character to. Oh and about lemons I asked about that because I wasn't sure whether or not I should skip them when writing this story or leave them in. There wouldn't be a one a chapter or any where near that number but there would be some.**

 **Lexus-Regis: Glad to get your opinion on the situation mate.**

 **Guest: Thank you for giving me your opinion on the question.**

 **Klutzybear: Thanks for the the review mate, the reason the updates have been so quick is because I am on holiday so as soon as thats over you'll be seeing much slower updates. The base plot for the story is kinda simple and a lot of the world I don't know and couldn't find so I've kind of taken some liberties and ideas. As for his stats and skills I have decided to show what he's done since we last seen. Oh and I just want to say something to you quickly. I probably won't reach anyones expectations on this stories because the description of this story is pretty much indicative of how I started this story and how I designed it.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **[HP, MP restored. Status effects have been removed.]**

I blinked away the alert, trying to move myself out of my bed.

I realised that I could finally turn in my quest and opened it up.

 **[I will not be moved]: You've joined the Kuroinu Mercenary Force. Your groups objective is to gain ground on your enemy and shift the way the war is going.**

 **Time limit: 31 Days**

 **Time remaining: 19 Minutes, 45 seconds.**

 **Completion Conditions: Kill 1000 Demons (Combined)(Complete) , Establish an outpost (Complete), hold out till soldiers arrive (Complete) and survive (Complete).**

 **Failure Conditions: Death, Fail to kill 1000 Demons, Fail to establish an outpost, Fail to hold out till the soldiers arrive.**

 **Optional objectives: Gain intel on demons (Complete), fortify the outpost (Complete).**

 **Rewards:**

 **Completion: 1000 Level EXP, 1000 Skill EXP, 10,000 Money, Increased reputation with Kuroinu Mercenary Force, Increased reputation with ?, New title.**

 **Would you like to turn in the quest?**

 **'Yes'**

 **[You have leveled up]**

 **[Reputation with Kuroinu Mercenary Force has increased.]**

 **[Reputation with ? has increased.]**

 **[You have unlocked the title 'Unlikely Warrior']**

I opened my status menu afterwards to check on what had happened.

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [Mad-Man with a sword] - You are known to have fought recklessly and are well known for such ways. +25% To terrify opponents.

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Level:** 20 (45/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **HP:** 610/610 (Regen 262.5 HP per 60 seconds)

 **MP:** 850/850 (Regen 45 MP per 60 seconds)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 25

 **CON:** 21

 **DEX:** 20

 **WIS:** 25

 **INT:** 20

 **MAG:** 45

 **LUK:** 50

 **Available points:** 5

 **Money:** 30000

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown: 7 Hours, 38 minutes**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 50/100 (25/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used. Level 20/100 (70/100% EXP) Base cost: 10 MP per 40 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 20/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance: 20%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 25/25 (100/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 1 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from]** **(Active)** : **Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 25/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -75% chance of being spotted. 75% sound reduction.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive): Gives you heightened senses in order to alert you when someone is going to attack you. Range: 122.5 Meters. Level 47/100 (75/100% EXP)**

 **[Healing factor] (Passive): Your body is getting used to recovering from damage without outside help. Increase rate of health regeneration. Current increase: +1250%. Level 25/1000 (12.5/100% EXP)**

 **[Blade Mastery] (Passive): You are getting more familiar with the use of bladed weaponry. Gives: +60% Damage with blades, +60% striking speed, +40% chance of critical. Level 60/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive): You are one scary person. Increases the chance of intimidating actions to inflict 'Terror' to opponents. Gives 25% increase of chance. Level 10/100 (10/100% EXP)**

 **[Cure] (Active): A healing spell that cures status effects. Heals 100 HP for 5 MP. Level 10/100 (25/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Fire] (Active): Flames which have holy element to increase the strength of the attack against demonic entities. Deals 25 Damage for 5 MP. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Level 25/100 (50/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Aura] (Passive): You release an aura of pure holy magic, deters demonic entities away from you. Strength of defence against demonic entities is dependant on the users levels.**

 **[Golden Rule] (Passive): The ability to be fated to a life filled with riches. With this skill you will never have trouble with money whilst you live.**

 **[Prana Burst] (Active): The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Level: 5/100 (40/100% EXP) 100 MP per use.**

 **[Tracing Magecraft] (Active):** **The unique magecraft used by Shirou Emiya and EMIYA, allows the user to recreate objects with more strength than standard gradation air and with its history. Level: 1/100 (0/100%) EXP**

 **[Mana Transfer] (Passive): You are able to absorb MP from bodily fluids. Level: 10/10 (100/100% EXP). Efficiency: 100%**

When we were out in the field I realised that my magic was much more useful than my current melee capabilities so I rushed leveling its skills as well as my magic stat. My madman with a sword title came from an incident in which I may have lept into a fight nearly naked, screaming and covered in blood...

This kids is why you don't attack someone in their sleep, or at least when they're pretending to sleep but instead are going over notes. They get really pissed.

It ended up being passed around as a joking name but it ended up my official title after I broke passed level 10.

I also found something out, when I reach 50 in one stat I get a new ability to deal with that stat.

For luck I got a choice between **[Golden Rule]** and **[Luck Of The Devil]**.

 **[Golden Rule]** effectively meant that I would always be able to live a life full of riches whilst **[Luck Of The Devil]** effectively rigged percentage based events in my favour by a further 25%.

I took **[Golden Rule]** as I realised that I needed money more than I needed extra luck.

My next stat to level up was Magic.

I put my new 5 points into Magic and received a new notification.

 **[Checkpoint reached in Magic stat. Pick new skill.]**

 **[Magicians Aptitude] (Passive): Increases the base effectiveness of all magical abilities.**

 **[Magic Aura] (Passive): You release an aura of magic which draws magical entities towards you. Increases MP regeneration rate by 100%**

Thing is the skills were always passive but from what I've gathered at the next checkpoint I would be able to upgrade them.

I took **[Magic Aura]** as even with my current level of Magic I was burning through my MP at a rapid pace.

Suddenly **[Holy Aura]** and **[Magic Aura]** Combined into a new skill.

 **[Holy Magic Aura] (Passive): You are naturally coated in an aura of holy magic. Whilst drawing in magic entities it sends away demonic entities. Gives defenses to Demonic magic and increase MP regeneration rate by 100%.**

 **Status**

 **Name:** Vergil Quinn

 **Title:** [Mad-Man with a sword] - You are known to have fought recklessly and are well known for such ways. +25% To terrify opponents.

 **Class:** Jack-Of-All-Trades

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Human

 **Level:** 20 (45/100% EXP)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **HP:** 610/610 (Regen 262.5 HP per 60 seconds)

 **MP:** 900/900 (Regen 100 MP per 60 seconds)

 **Stats**

 **STR:** 25

 **CON:** 21

 **DEX:** 20

 **WIS:** 25

 **INT:** 20

 **MAG:** 50

 **LUK:** 50

 **Available points:** 0

 **Money:** 30000

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive): Allow the user resistance to mental manipulation, Immunity to Panic and allows user to make level headed decisions.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive): Gives the user the body of a video game character. Resting completely restores HP, MP, Removes negative effects and grants well rested bonus.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] (Active): Allows the users access to powers from one fictional universe once a month. Current cooldown: Waiting to be used.**

 **[Observe] (Active): Allows the user to collect information from one glance, levels increase through continued use. Higher levels allow access to more hidden information. Level 50/100 (25/100% EXP) MP Cost: 10**

 **[Reinforcement] (Active): Allows the user to use magic to enhance weaponry or themselves. Results vary on how much Mana is used. Level 20/100 (70/100% EXP) Base cost: 10 MP per 60 seconds.**

 **[Magic Resistance] (Passive): Due to the magic nature of your body you are able to resist the effects of magic. Level 20/100 (0/100% EXP). Current resistance: 20%**

 **[Gradiation Air] (Active): Allows the user to create small projections out of magic. Whilst not the most efficient spell can be useful. Level 25/25 (100/100% EXP) Current Cost: 10 MP per 10 seconds.**

 **[Spirit from]** **(Active)** : **Due to the way your body is actually a mana construct and your status as a spirit you can turn into a spirit for stealth purposes. Higher levels grant higher stealth bonuses. Level 25/100 (0/100% EXP). Current Cost: 0 MP. Bonuses granted: -75% chance of being spotted. 75% sound reduction.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive): Gives you heightened senses in order to alert you when someone is going to attack you. Range: 122.5 Meters. Level 47/100 (75/100% EXP)**

 **[Healing factor] (Passive): Your body is getting used to recovering from damage without outside help. Increase rate of health regeneration. Current increase: +1250%. Level 25/1000 (12.5/100% EXP)**

 **[Blade Mastery] (Passive): You are getting more familiar with the use of bladed weaponry. Gives: +60% Damage with blades, +60% striking speed, +40% chance of critical. Level 60/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive): You are one scary person. Increases the chance of intimidating actions to inflict 'Terror' to opponents. Gives 25% increase of chance. Level 10/100 (10/100% EXP)**

 **[Cure] (Active): A healing spell that cures status effects. Heals 100 HP for 5 MP. Level 10/100 (25/100% EXP)**

 **[Holy Fire] (Active): Flames which have holy element to increase the strength of the attack against demonic entities. Deals 25 Damage for 5 MP. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Level 25/100 (50/100% EXP)**

 **[Deception] (Passive): Increases the effectiveness of deception attempts, the better the lie the better the bonus will be. Level 51/100 (40/100% EXP)**

 **[Golden Rule] (Passive): The ability to be fated to a life filled with riches. With this skill you will never have trouble with money whilst you live.**

 **[Mana Burst] (Active): The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Level: 5/100 (40/100% EXP) 100 MP per use.**

 **[Tracing Magecraft] (Active):** **The unique magecraft used by Shirou Emiya and EMIYA, allows the user to recreate objects with more strength than standard gradation air and with its history. Level: 1/100 (0/100%) EXP**

 **[Mana Transfer] (Passive): You are able to absorb MP from bodily fluids. Level: 10/10 (100/100% EXP). Efficiency: 100%**

 **[Holy Magic Aura] (Passive): You are naturally coated in an aura of holy magic. Whilst drawing in magic entities it sends away demonic entities. Gives defenses to Demonic magic and increase MP regeneration rate by 100%.**

I grinned upon the sight of all my skills. As much as I hated it I was sort of specialising in magic whilst I was fighting demons but I hoped to soon level up my capability with weapons soon.

The magic was also helping with melee, **[Reinforcement]** to make my blade more effective, **[Mana Burst]** to increase my strength and speed and **[Holy Fire]** to melt the flesh of my enemies.

Finally I rose up out of my bed my hair a mess of random strands. I was still in my boxers for once but my other clothes were tossed around the room. I grabbed my leather leggings, boots, gloves and hat before setting off.

During our last job my chest gear ending up getting torn to shreds so I planned to go buy some new gear whilst I had some time.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

I sat out in front of the bar with my new gear. I was wearing plated armor around my legs, chest and shoulders. Underneath I was wearing blue cloth with a small segment jutting out at the back giving a sort of jacket like look. In other words I looked like the classical knight in shining armour.

Well apart from the pirate hat that remained firmly on my head. Hey I know it didn't fit but I always wanted one of them.

One the armour were various runes and symbols, half of which made no sense to me but by interacting with them I got a new ability.

 **[Rune Magic] (Passive):** **a type of Magecraft originated in Scandinavia during the Age of the Gods. Symbols that once inscribed automatically cause there corresponding effect. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP).**

At first I was confused at why it was passive until I realised how it worked. It didn't give me the ability to use it by using MP but instead gave me knowledge on how to use runes.

I looked back at the bar, pleasant memories coming to the forefront of my mind.

Even though I was planning to kill most of them, Even though I knew what they would do if we didn't stop them it was hard not to enjoy hanging our with them.

There was Jenkins, a man I hoped I never had to fight. Not because he was strong but because he was loyal to his family, he became a merc in order to pay for his families life back home.

The was David, the man without a plan. He was kind of all over the place, never really having his mind on just one thing but always a cheerful old bastard.

There were more and more of them that were hard to forget.

See it is easy to plan to kill someone when you think of them as just cannon fodder. Just another faceless moron who were between you and whatever you needed to do but when you talk to them, drink with them, kill with them.

I just hoped I could steel my heart when it came down to it.

I shook my head once again, trying my damndest to clear my thoughts of that.

I had a notebook where I jotted down weaknesses of the group and I had entire sections on our antagonist of this story.

See Vault was simple. He was greedy, egotistical and sought only to use others for his own goals. He had high health and strength but he was lacking in speed and had no magical ability. If I fought him I would stick to ranged and magic and should he get close I would use my **[Mana Burst]** to either strike at him or retreat.

I needed to stop thinking about murder in the middle of a street, I was getting some pretty weird looks and I heard whispers of 'Tribals' and 'Knights' not mixing.

Why do these people keep calling me a tribal?

Back to what happened.

I also picked up some weaponry as I had ended up selling all the loot I originally picked up from Heavenspire.

I had a new saber which was sheathed and attached to my waist and a steel dagger which I had placed on the back of my waist.

Overall I was fairly well armed for the time being.

Finally I say Vault make his way through the streets, searching for me I guess. He looked right past me for about a second before his head snapped back in my direction and he waved me over.

"What's with the new get up?" He questions, looking me over. I did stick out in the crowd even more now because of Vault. See it wasn't everyday you see a 5'2" kid dressed like a knight get called over by the head of a merc company. Especially when said merc leader stood at about 6'1" or 6'2" and absolutely towered over the kid.

"Needed some new gear after the last job." I casually answer back. Both of us began setting off towards the castle in the center of the city.

"Yeah but there is no way you could afford all that for ten thousand gold." Vault points out.

"Lets just say I'm good at haggling." I answer leaving him questioning how I got all the gear for ten thousand. The answer: I didn't. It costed nearer to twenty thousand but I somehow came across a large sum of money during our last job.

"Whatever you say kid." He leaves it at that, having already given up on figuring me out.

Our journey continued in silence for only a few minutes before I asked one question.

"So boss, what do you plan to do once the wars over?" I ask, I want to see whether he will lie to me or he will be honest with me.

"Well, with the war over I guess I'll be put out of the job." He starts before pausing to think. "I guess I will have something ready by then." He tries lying but one thing gave him away. It wasn't just the fact that I knew he was full of shit but rather the big blue box that appeared.

 **[This person is attempting to lie]**

Thank you deception. I was getting good at lying to people or at least I was lying to a lot of people.

"What about you kid?" Vault asks back, I can tell it wasn't because of common courtesy but rather he was genuinely interested in my answer.

"I guess you were right about being out of the job but I might go into bodyguard work." I was prepared for what happened should I be trapped in this world.

"I guess that would be a smart idea." He says, he seems sort of disappointed at my answer.

We once again continued walking in silence once again. Aside from the few odd looks people generally stayed away from us.

Finally we reached our destination, The gates of the castle. The walls around the castle stood tall and looked impregnable, guards were patrolling at set intervals. Each one was armed with either a simple sword or a bow and some arrows.

The guards uniform was rather... Provocative? Skimpy? It was hard to think up of a term to use to describe the armour.

It effectively was some metal covering the nipples, ass and the... Ladies parts. The armour covered the shoulders with metal and some black material to cover there upper arms and and upper legs but they had metal gauntlets and boots. They also had metal covering their hips.

It wasn't the most effective looking armour but based on what I gathered this was a hentai universe so effectiveness probably wasn't on mind when designing the armour. Perhaps the armour came with a magic barrier and that the armour was to mislead people?

"Halt. State your name and intentions." One of the guards standing by the gate ordered. She was stood ramrod stiff.

"Vault and I am here to see the queen on official business." Vault states, the guard then turns to me. When I don't answer Vault nudges me to get me to answer.

"Vergil, I am here with my boss to see the queen." I answer keeping my voice neutral.

The guard looks us over a few times before Vault hands over a letter with an official looking seal on it. The guards checks the seal and letter a few times over before handing it back to Vault.

"Sorry about that sir but you know we can't just let armed men in to visit the queen without checks." She says before turning to the other guards. "Get the gates open the queens expecting them!" She orders them, the other guards kick into action and the gates open slowly.

Both me and Vault continued on into the castle.

To be honest, this castle broke all my expectations. I expected somewhere bright and clear. Not a lot of decorations but well cared for.

Instead every wall had some form of mural, painting or flower on it.

Finally we came to the throne room. A long red carpet stretched from the door to the throne with two sets of rope alongside it to block people people from going over from the sides. Above the throne stood a a large set of pained with a mural of a women, barely clothed, holding a staff with a crescent moon on the end.

In the room stood two women.

The first a high elf with long blond hair that reached down to her thighs and vibrant green eyes with pointed ears. Her skin a glowing white with tremendous curves. She had large breasts and wide hips. She was wearing pure white robes that, whilst revealing, still covered her modesty via a a belt hanging from a where the robes joined beneath her breasts. The belt had a golden jeweled ornament hanging from it. This was the reincarnation of the goddess these people worshipped and was the leader of the princess knights.

 **'[Observe]'**

 **Name:**

 **Title:** [Queen of Eostia]

 **Level:** 10

 **Age:** 457

 **Class:** Divine Ruler

 **HP:** 200/200

 **MP:** 1000/1000

 **Alignment** **:** Lawful Good

WHY DOES SHE HAVE SO MUCH MAGIC?!

Next to her was was a human woman with light brown hair tied up into a bun and bright blue eyes. She had creamy white skin and had a curvy figure different to that of Celestine. Her breasts, whilst sizable, were smaller and her hips were not as wide as Celestines. She had a mole under her left eye which did not detach from her beauty. She was wearing armour that, whilst covering more skin, was just as skimpy as the guards armour if not more so. It was silver and gold and whilst it covered her shoulders, arms, legs and part of her breasts all that covered her lower body was a simple bit cloth similar to a bikini. This was Claudia Levantine, the commander of the queens army and her personal bodyguard.

I was pretty sure that the armour was enchanted otherwise the people who made this armour were morons.

 **'[Observe]'**

 **[Enchanted Armour]: Armour designed by the queens personal blacksmith and enchanted by Celestine herself. This armour emits a strong magic shield over exposed body parts meaning the amour is extremely durable.**

Well at least that won't drive me nuts anymore.

 **'[Observe]'**

 **Name:** Claudia Levantine

 **Title:** [Queens Guard]

 **Level:** 40

 **Age:** 31

 **Class:** Holy Knight

 **HP:** 1000/1000

 **MP:** 400/400

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

Why is she such a high level in comparison to Celestine?

Maybe she has earnt more experience in combat?

But then Celestine would've gotten experience from leading a country wouldn't she?

I cleared my thoughts just as we stopped next to the throne.

"Lady Celestine." Vault greeted, bowing his head respectfully. I followed suit, taking off my hat and bowing.

"Please raise you head Vault. Your man as well." She said in a tone few could ever hope to match, it was quiet yet powerful, soft yet authoritative. She looked over at me, her eyes widened briefly before returning to normal. What was that about?

"Thank you ma'am. You called for me yesterday to alert me of a new job you had for us?" Vault asked respectfully. It was unusual to see him being polite but then I guess it was important for business.

"Yes. Claudia would you mind filling them in on the job details?" She asked Claudia, her voice changing to a more friendly tone. Claudia nodded her head so me and Vault turned to look at her. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Thanks to your efforts with the new outpost we have been able to send scouts to spy on the dark queens castle." She begins, I turn to Vault seeing a rather unique look in his eyes. Claudia doesn't seem to notice and continues. "From what we've gathered the barrier protecting the castle has been weakening in strength. If this is true then this is now the ideal time to attack." She pauses allowing the information to sink in. I guess the wars ending sooner than I thought and that also means I'm out of time to plan. SHIT!

"Now we've decided that since you've been the most effective group that we will offer hopefully the last job of this war. We want you to storm the castle and capture the dark queen. Do you have any questions?" Claudia explains and leaves the question open. Immediately Vault asked the question which I most expected.

"How much are we being paid?" He asked. Claudia frowned before handing a slip to Vault. He skimmed over it and I swear his eyes turned into dollar signs.

"Any more?" I was going to ask how we were going to capture one of the strongest people on the planet.

"No. We'll take the job." Vault answered immediately, cutting me off before I could ask. Well I guess we've either got something planned or we're improvising. "Is that you need of us my lady?" Vault asked. I began to feel rather annoyed, what was the point of bringing me here if he going to do all the talking?

Oh wait he said morale purposes. Oh so he expected me to be in better spirits for the mission if I saw the Queen. Why would I care?

Before Claudia could open her mouth Lady Celestine quickly spoke up.

"Actually I would like to ask if I can borrow your man?" She asks back in her tone she used when she greeted us. Vault seemed extremely hesitant to let me remain here even if for a bit. He let out a sigh and spoke.

"No problem ma'am. We are in your employ so he is as much your subordinate as mine." He states before turning to me, he crouches down and whispers into my ear. "Now kid, whatever you do. Don't screw us out of the job and good luck. We'll be meeting by the city gates tomorrow so be prepared." He alerts me before rising up and walking away.

When the door finally shuts Celestine rises out of her seat and walks up to me before kneeling down just enough to be eye level with me. She was about 5'9" and so was about 6 inches taller than me.

Yeah laugh all you want I am short.

"I am quite surprised to see you. But then again the visions never proved wrong in the past." She begins staring into my eyes as though gazing into my soul.

"Visions?" I ask cocking my head before realising I hadn't addressed her properly. "Apologies ma'am but what visions are you referring to?" I ask again this time trying my hardest to remain focused. She seems to frown at my sudden seriousness but continues none the less.

"The visions are what alerted me first to the conflict that would arise between my country and the dark queen. They are what lead to the foundation of the princess knights. The most recent ones I've had were about a terrible threat arising soon. I wasn't show what it was but I was shown the aftermath." She says becoming slightly disturbed when discussing her most recent vision. "But you were there, fighting against it. You were shown to be standing on my side in the upcoming war."

"Ma'am I'm not sure what your referring to?" I lie. I wasn't expecting this, did she know about what was going to happen?

"You can say that but I know your aware of whats to come. I know you've planned against it somehow but I fear that is not enough." She states. "I have a mission for you. I need you to hand this to Olga, it's a declaration of piece and I want to know whether or not she will ally with us to help us." She hand me a letter. It had the same seal as the letter Vault was carrying. "I need you to give it to her and, should she agree, escort her back here. Do you accept?" She asks finally, I can see the desperation in her eye. She definitely knows whats gonna happen but doesn't know what causes it. I reach forward and take the letter out of her hands, smiling at her whilst I do so.

"Of course I do." I answer, if I failed in killing Vault then I was gonna have to help these people out.

 **[Stop the empire]: You know of Vaults plan for Eostia and you want to stop it. You've been given a mission by the Queen Celestine Lucullus.**

 **Time limit: 1 Year**

 **Completion Conditions: Stop the foundation of the Kuroinu Sex Empire.**

 **Failure conditions: Fail to stop the empire.**

 **Optional Objectives: Secure peace between the dark kingdom and humanity, Kill/Capture Vault.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success: 10000 Skill EXP, 10000 Level EXP, 100000 Money, Increased reputation with the princess knights, New title, unique weaponry, unique armour.**

 **Failure: Be branded as a traitor, Death.**

She seemed to smile brightly at me before my vision turned white...

If felt something large and soft wrap round my head, it was a strange feeling but not entirely unpleasurable.

Why am I finding it hard to breathe?

* * *

 **So thats another chapter finished by the Writer With No Skill. I learnt three things when writing this chapter.**

 **1\. I have a rather shit vocabulary**

 **2\. I need to work on character interaction.**

 **3\. I need to stop working on this when either drinking or half asleep.**

 **Either way the next update may take longer than usual or may come out with this chapter depends on how bored I get.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to the continuation of drunken writing. This story is pretty much all I end up putting my time into because nothing, and I mean NOTHING! Happens during half-fucking-term.**

 **You know. I never though I would be scared of posting a fucking chapter than I would be for an interview. DOESN'T HELP THAT I AM BOTTOM RANKED IN MY SCHOOL FOR ENGLISH LITERATURE!**

 **Reviews:**

 **brycedude: Whilst I think that is a great idea wouldn't that require markers and even then I don't think Vergil will want to lead the dead.**

 **Guest: I do touch on that subject in this chapter.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Thank you Lad, it is always great to hear someone likes this, even if I don't share the same opinion about it.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **11 Days before the attack.**

You know, if I was ever told I was gonna be wedged between the breasts of a high elf who had the soul of a goddess... I probably would've asked why you were so specific.

It seems that Celestine was... A little happy that I had agreed to help and she gave me a hug but during the course of the hug she decided to try and kill me.

Well okay she didn't decided to kill me but she could've.

Well okay maybe she could've if my lungs actually served a purpose.

Clearing my head of those thoughts I leaned against the outer walls of the city. I was in a suit that I had ordered yesterday so that I didn't look as out of place as I had before.

I flicked open the menu and checked out my inventory to pass the time.

 **Inventory**

 **Currently Equipped:**

 **[Boxers]: A set of cheap underwear. Doesn't give any specific bonuses but protects your purity. Durability: 15/20**

 **[Black suit]: A black suit consisting of a black shirt, suit vest and trousers. Gives no bonuses to specific stats but it makes you look damn fine. Durability: 50/50**

 **[Golden Necklace]: A small necklace made out of gold with dragon with a small medallion on it. Inside the medallion with the engravings of a man in heavy armour standing on a hill fighting a dragon.**

 **[The Executioner]:** **A unique styled sword, a large T-shaped claymore, whichs history is lost to time. Damage: +20 Slashing, +50% Chance to sever limbs. Durability: 578/600**

 **[Steel Saber]: A steel saber and an extremely useful weapon. Damage: +15 Slashing. Durability 150/150**

 **[Steel Dagger]: A steel dagger, Useful for stealthy kills. Damage: +10 Slashing, +10 Stabbing, 50% Armour piercing. Durability 50/50.**

 **Storage:**

 **[Enchanted Knight Armour (Silver)]: A set of enchanted plate armour. Covered in runes to enhance durability whilst lowering the weight of the armour. Damage reduction 30%, movement speed +20%. Durability 500/500**

I know it didn't have any effect but I needed something casual to wear. Wasn't a big fan of sitting around in my armour.

Oh, and I unlocked a new segment of the Menu.

 **[Status]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Relationships]**

 **[Trading system]***

Yeah, I unlocked it yesterday but I hadn't noticed till I went to check my stats. I hadn't bothered opening it as I had already bought some stuff but I need to check what it has to offer.

'Open trading system.'

 **Trading System:**

 **[Weapons] (10 Currently Available)**

 **[Armour] (2 Sets Currently Available 14 Separate pieces available)**

 **[Skill Books] (2 Available)**

 **[Cosmetics] (6 Available)**

 **[Ingredients (Food)] (10 Available)**

 **[Ingredients (Crafting)] (1 Available)**

 **[Food] (100 Available)**

 **[Slaves] (10 Available)**

'Explain!' I mentally order, I needed to know how this functioned.

 **[Trading System: Equipment generated and sold to the gamer. Equipment can be sold by the Gamer to the system in return for money.]**

'What is meant by the sections?'

 **[Weapons: Weapons refers to not only traditional weaponry but fire-arms and other weaponry]**

 **[Armour: Equipment that can be used as protection for the user.]**

 **[Skill Books: Skill books that upon being read grant unique skills and knowledge.]**

 **[Cosmetics: Items that can effect your appearance. e.g: Hair dyes, contacts, clothes.]**

 **[Ingredients (Food): Ingredients from various worlds that can be used to make edible items.]**

 **[Ingredients** **(Crafting): Items used in creation of weapons, potions or other items.]**

 **[Food: Edible items, used to regain health and game reputation.]**

 **[Slaves: Living beings who are sold for the purpose of following the Gamers orders.]**

Great so now I can buy slaves!

Wait, why would I need a slave?

Well I may need a chef...

Why am I contemplating buying a slave?

I shook my head in disappointment. My first thought upon seeing slaves were being sold was to wonder what I would do with one.

I looked back around the area once more, Vault wasn't here yet.

'Open Skill Books'

 **Skill Books**

 **[Demonic Magic]: Allows the user to use demonic enhanced magic. This skill will give (2) skill(s) upon activation. Price: 10000**

 **[Cooking]: The act of creating food using ingredients. This skill increases the quality of the food by 4% by level and decreases your chance of ruining food by 1% per level. Price: 1000**

I had just enough left over to buy them so I purchased them both and activated them.

 **[New skills unlocked]**

 **[Demonic Aura] (Passive): You release an aura of demonic energy, bringing the demons closer to you whilst warding away holy elements. Grants resistance to holy magic.**

 **[Demonic Ice] (Active): You create Ice enhanced with a demonic aura making it more resilient to holy magic. Cost: 10 MP per 10 Seconds. Level: 1/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[Cooking] (Passive): You are along your way to mastering the culinary arts. Grants: +4% Quality, -1% Chance of ruining the meal. Level 1/100 (0/100% EXP)**

 **[New Skill Created]**

 **[Holy Demonic Magic Aura] (Passive): You know release an aura of Holy/Demonic/Magic Energy. Grants: +100% Increase in MP regen, +50% Resistance to Holy/Demonic magic.**

Why did I buy a book on fucking cooking?

I look back up again, this time the familiar banner of KMF came into view along with a few... hundred men.

Fuck.

* * *

 **2 Days Before the Attack**

We were camped out not to far away from the dark queens territory. We had sent scouts out to do some... scouting shit.

Yeah not to intelligent but... I wasn't all here today.

A majority of consciousness was devoted to planning how to capture the dark queen.

Some small segment of it was devoted to a side operation I was running.

And the last insignificant bit was just from staring at the screen in front of me.

What was that screen?

 **[You have received gift from (The first). Would you like to open it?]**

. .This?

How did they tap into the Gamer system?

And finally why did they give me a gift?

I had too much shit on my mind already.

'Yes'

 **[You have received item: Warning Note]**

 **[You have received item: ?]**

 **[You have received title: The 52nd]**

 **[You have received title: Skill hunter]**

 **[You have received update. System will update upon resting.]**

What the shit.

'Open Note'

 _"Greeting lad. If you've gotten this then that means you've passed the requisite amount of time to officially be branded as one of the 'Watchers' servants. Do not be worried, I am here to help."_ The first paragraph of the note read. Who is this 'Watcher' prick and why am I his servant?

 _"Kid, you know how your eyes are mismatched? The fact that doctors couldn't explain it? That his mark. He takes people from different points in time and uses them for entertainment. Moving along, I am the 1st and you my dear lad are the 52nd. Don't panic, actually I guess you can't panic can you? I'm rambling aren't I?"_ The second paragraph continues. So this asshole is like me?

 _"Before you ask. No, I don't have access to your system. Yes, YOUR system. See when the watcher calls on you you're given a blessing an a curse. Can't tell whether your system is your blessing or your curse but either way your fucked. Anyway I've sent you some stuff in order to help, I don't know where you are but I know who you are, your brother never could shut up about you."_

 _"Anyway. Good luck. Signed: GQ"_

What?

What?

WHAT?

So I'm some weird mother fuckers slave, the Gamer System is currently unique to me and I may have a curse I don't know about.

What was the new item I got?

 **[?]: A small pill, effects unknown.**

Well thats just fucking useful.

Ok what are the titles?

 **[Skill Hunter]: You learn from the dead and use there strength to slay the living. Upon killing opponents unique/unlearnt skills will be learnt. This will only give one skill per person.**

So if I run around murdering people I may get unique skills.

 **[The 52nd]: You are property of the watcher and you wear that title with pride. Grants +50% reputation gains with other servants and draws supernatural beings towards you.**

Why, in the holy name of fuck, would I want to go around with a name telling people I was effectively a slave.

I equipped **[Skill Hunter]** as my new title.

As soon as I had done so Jenkins burst into the tent I was staying in. He began scouring the room before spotting me and dragging me out of my bed, pulling me away from my comfort until we were outside by the fire. I stood there glaring at him before he began talking.

"Verge, you were right. I don't know how you found out but I overheard the boss talking about it with Hicks and Kin. What the fuck are we going to do?" I had told Jenkins about Vaults plan. Why?

Well he had three daughters and was married plus he was popular with the men.

"Jenkins. Get as many men as you can, spread the rumour and see how they react. If they are disgusted them tell them, we're gonna need all the help they can offer before this things over." I order him before turning back to my bed. I was tired and the day needed to end.

Wait. Fuck I still had to use **[Fiction Adaptation]**.

 **'[Fiction Adaptation]'**

Once again a scrolling list of fictional universes appeared in front of me but I knew the one I needed the most.

 **[You have selected; Shinmai Maou No Testament. Can you confirm this is your choice?]**

'Yes'

 **[You have gained skill: Master-Servant Contract]**

I had everything I needed now.

Good luck Vault.

Taking the pill out of my inventory I swallowed it and fell back into my bed. My last bouts of consciousness were filled with one notifications.

 **[Race has changed. You are now: ?-Human hybrid]**

 **[Alignment has changed. You are now: Chaotic Good]**

 **[Update is commencing. Update will finish in (6) hours]**

* * *

 **Honestly, I didn't care about this chapter. When I started writing this I was so confident then my natural anxiety kicked in and then I realised that I had to get this done or it would end up like everything else I did.**

 **This chapter had 2 FUCKING versions done before I just wanted to give up but now I have an idea so the next chapter should have less stress behind it.**

 **I'm rambling so I'm just gonna...**

 **Oh yeah and there is a poll on my account similar to the last one but the numbers are for something different.**

 **Hope y'all have a good day oh and please remember to review. Honestly the only reason I can function when writing is because I know**


End file.
